monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
3 Year Anniversary Mix
The Monstercat Live Performance - 3 Year Anniversary Mix is a compilation of various songs spanning the first three years of the record label, mixed by Didrick. The mash-up includes over 30 of the biggest Monstercat songs to that date, as well as excerpts from non-Monstercat songs. The majority of the songs featured: * Aero Chord - Surface * Astronaut - Apollo (Electro Mix) * Astronaut - Rain * Au5 - Follow You (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Au5 & Fractal - Halcyon * Braken - To The Stars * Case & Point - All On Me (feat. Gamble & Burke) * Ephixa - Awesome to the Max * Ephixa - Dubstep Killed Rock 'n' Roll * F.O.O.L. - Keep on Rocking * Going Quantum - Hello * Grabbitz - Here With You Now * Haywyre - Back and Forth * Haywyre - Doppelgänger * Haywyre - The Schism * Haywyre - Synergy * Hellberg & Splitbreed & Deutgen - Collide * Hellberg - This Is Forever (feat. Danyka Nadeau) * Hellberg, Teqq & Taylr Renee - Air * Insan3lik3 & Rob Gasser - Open Hour * Insan3lik3 - Bad Pitched * Insan3lik3 - Bliss * Insan3lik3 - Dat Voices * Kings Of The City - Make Me Worse (Muzzy Remix) * Krewella - Killin' It * Laszlo - Interstellar * Lets Be Friends - Manslaughter (VIP Mix) * Lets Be Friends - FTW * Matduke - Disco Dancer * MrFijiWiji - Insomnia * MrFijiWiji, Laura Brehm, AgNO3 - Pure Sunlight * Muzzy - Endgame * nanobii - Rainbow Road * Nitro Fun - New Game * Noisestorm - Surge * OVERWERK - House * PIXL - Buzz Kill * Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp * Pegboard Nerds - Bassline Kickin' * Pegboard Nerds - Close Encounter * Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected * Pegboard Nerds - Here It Comes * Pegboard Nerds - New Style * Pegboard Nerds - Pressure Cooker * Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct * Pegboard Nerds x MisterWives - Coffins * Project 46 - Reasons (feat. Andrew Allen) * Rameses B - Dream Catcher (feat. Charlotte Haining) * Razihel & Virtual Riot - One for All, All for One * Rezonate - Pump It! * Rogue - Adventure Time * Rogue - Exogenesis * Rogue - From the Dust * Rogue - Night After Night * Rootkit - Ambush * Skifonix - Flatline * Stephen Walking - Top Of The World * Stephen Walking & Soulero - Ampersand * Stonebank - Holding On To Sound (feat. Concept) * TVDS - Black Sky * Televisor - Strut * Throttle - Next Big Thing * Timmy Trumpet & SCNDL - Bleed * Tristam & Braken - Flight * Tristam - Till It's Over * Tristam - Truth * Trivecta - Believe (feat. Connor Zwetsch) * Trivecta - One Night Only (feat. Yohamna Solange) * Tut Tut Child - Dance to It * Tut Tut Child - Run the Show * Varien & 7 Minutes Dead - Mirai Sekai Pt. 4: Goodnight Sequence * Varien & Razihel - Toothless Hawkins (And His Robot Jazz Band) Category:Didrick discography Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:Monstercat 019 - Endeavour tracks Category:Monstercat 3 Year Anniversary tracks